


Bite me, cat

by dat_carovieh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Fighting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: “Ugh, bite me, cat,” Lambert said annoyed and rolled his eyes. With two quick steps Aiden was up in his space, pulled him closer and actually sank his teeth in Lambert’s neck. His hand moved in his hair and grabbed hold there, pulling Lambert’s head to the side.“Fuck… that… that was not what I meant,” Lambert breathed. He grabbed Aiden’s shoulder to hold himself up, because his knees had suddenly gone weak.“Oh not? Sorry,” Aiden answered with a smirk.“That doesn’t mean you should stop,” Lambert growled.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Bite me, cat

“What the fuck where you thinking, Lambert? You can’t say that to our contractors,” Aiden yelled while he threw his bag on the ground, on the clearing they had just arrived on to make camp.

“They where fuckin assholes, so yes I can say that,” Lambert yelled back, still furious from the encounter earlier.

“Yes, I know, you can say fucking everything you want and don’t care that they don’t pay us, but then you complain, when we have to sleep in the woods again and have nothing to eat. And I have to put up with you being irritate! If you could just shut your mouth and leave the talking to me.” He was mad about his friend but even more about the stupid villagers who wanted to trick them and pay only half of what was agreed upon. And then Lambert had lost his temper with them so Aiden had to drag him away as the villagers had started throwing stones at them. That way they had ended up without any pay.

“Ugh, bite me, cat,” Lambert said annoyed and rolled his eyes. With two quick steps Aiden was up in his space, pulled him closer and actually sank his teeth in Lambert’s neck. His hand moved in his hair and grabbed hold there, pulling Lambert’s head to the side.

“Fuck… that… that was not what I meant,” Lambert breathed. He grabbed Aiden’s shoulder to hold himself up, because his knees had suddenly gone weak.

“Oh not? Sorry,” Aiden answered with a smirk.

“That doesn’t mean you should stop,” Lambert growled.

Aiden wrapped his arms around Lambert’s hip and pulled his whole body against him and sank his teeth in the smaller man’s neck again. Lambert tried to conceal his little moan but Aiden still heard it and Lambert could feel the lip curl against his neck in a wicked smirk. Damn cat. The stubble from days on the road was scratching over the soft skin, making him shiver.

Aiden let go of his neck and only with difficulty, Lambert was able to suppress a disappointed sound. A second later he was pushed back until he hit a tree and Aiden’s body was pressed against his, the golden eyes, that where so similar to his own staring at him.

“I’m going to kiss you now, at least if you don’t have any objections,” Aiden said cheeky. Lambert’s thoughts spun. Yes, he wanted Aiden to kiss him and he wanted him to never let go. This was to much for him right now, he felt frozen, no idea how to deal with that kind of affection. He wanted it, he wanted Aiden to touch him, he wanted to touch Aiden, everything at once and somehow, he was scared. No one had ever looked at him like that… with so much want, with so much… love?

Now his knees really gave up under him and he slid down the tree, out of Aiden’s grip, his knees hitting the ground. Aiden followed him quickly with a concerned look.

“Lambert? I’m sorry, if I misinterpreted, I didn’t mean to…,” he started. Lambert grabbed his shoulders.

“No, please, kiss me,” he pressed out. It had always been hard for him to ask for something he wanted and now more then ever but he could not risk Aiden leaving him now. Aiden carefully touched his cheek and he instinctively leaned against the hand, his thumb brushed over Lambert’s lip before he finally leaned in and captured Lambert’s mouth with his. Lambert’s arms moved around Aiden, his fingers tangling up in the shoulder length hair. He felt like he was drowning and holding on to Aiden was the only way to stay safe.

“I’m sorry, about earlier,” Lambert whispered against Aiden’s lips.

“Oh, look the wolf can actually apologize,” Aiden teased.

“Don’t go there now. Just kiss me.” And Aiden did.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not still mad at you,” Aiden said between kisses.

“Whatever,” Lambert answered. They could talk about this later.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
